Grand Theft Houston 2018
'''Grand Theft Houston 2018 '''is a 2018 open world, action adventure, third person shooter. It is basically released in July 24, 2018 for the Android, ☀Krusty Krab, Newer Nintendo 3DS, PC & Nintendo Switch. It is a basically sequel to the 2003's Grand Theft Houston. It is developed by Deep Silver & Published by Technology Games.Inc. The game took place in Houston, Texas, 2018 and playable is Cindy Baumbach. Gameplay The same gameplay as Grand Theft Pittsburgh. Plot & Ending It's the year, 2018. (TO BE ADDED) Vehicles * M1281 CCWC US Army "Strike Gun" * 2008 AM General M928 US Army 'Barracks' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Flatbed 'Flatbed' * 2001 Freightliner M2 Water Tanker 'Tanker' * GTA SA Sentinel 'Sentinel' * 2003 Chevrolet Suburban 'Granger' * 1981 Buick Regal NASCAR 'Horting Racer' * 1991 Chevrolet Caprice 'Nebraska' * 1996 Chevrolet Impala SS 'Premier' * 1975 Buick Riviera 'Idaho' * 1975 Cadillac Eldorado 'Esperanto' * 2012 Hummer H2 'Patriot' * 1987 Cadillac Sedan DeVille Stretched Limousine 'Love Fist' * H-92 Superhawk 'Stormhawk' * Bell 206 'Maverick' * 2002 Hummer H2 Stertch Limousine 'Stretch' * 2012 Chevrolet Impala Houston Taxi 'Taxi' * 2008 Chevrolet Suburban SA Rancher style Houston Taxi 'Suburban Taxi' * 2008 Chevrolet Suburban SA Rancher style Houston Taxi 'Zebra Cab' * 2014 Ford F150 'Walton' * 1985 Chevrolet Astro 'Moonbeam' * 1980 Ferrari 308 'Charlotte' * 1983 Chevrolet Blazer Mk.II 'Rancher' * 1994 Chevy Silverado Z71 'Tucson' * 1984 Chevrolet Corvette C4 'Banshee' * 1983 Chevrolet Monte Carlo NASCAR Mk.IV 'Horting Racer 2' * Albany Landstalker 2018 'Landstalker' * Chevrolet S-10 Blazer 2 Door 'Sandking' * 2017 Ford Expedition 'Allenhigh' * 2001 Ford E150 'Van Express' * Chevrolet Step Van 'Mr. Whoopee' * 2018 Unmarked Albany Landstalker V2 "Unmarked Landstalker" * 1982 Chrysler New York Fifth Avenue 'Greenwood' * Clark CT 'Baggage Handler' * 20017Ford F650 Pickup 'Guardian' * Club Car DS 'Caddy' * 1981 De Lorean DMC-12 'Deluxo' * 1962 Dodge Custom 880 'Blooding Banger' * 1962 Dodge Custom 880 'Oceanic' * 1961 Dodge Polara 'Blooding Banger' * 1961 Dodge Polara 'Glendale' * 1986 Dodge Ram Van 'Burrito' * 1986 Dodge Ram Van 'Gang Burrito' * 1979 Dodge Tradesman 'Pony' * Bravado Buffalo "Buffalo" * 2004 Ford E150 'Top Fun' * 1994 Porsche 911 'Bowser' * 1984 Ferrari Testarossa 'Cheetah' * M882 Dodge CUCV Houston Police Mounted Patrol Detail 'Police Ranger' * Vapid Yankee Ambulance Houston EMS 'Ambulance' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Box Truck 'Box Truck' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Box Truck 'Walmart Express' * 1978 Ford F350 MkVI 'Benson' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Garbage Truck 'Trashmaster' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Dump Truck 'Dumpmaster' * 2002 Freightliner M2 Tow Truck 'Tow Truck' * 1998 Ford L8000 Box Truck 'Yankee' * Bravado Buffalo Houston Police 'Police Patrol' * Houston Police 2016 Ford Police Interceptor Utility (Explorer) "Police SUV" * Houston Police 2016 Sportster Bugger "Police Bike" * Houston Police Bell 206 "Police Helicopter" * Houston Police Boat "Police Boat" * 2017 Ford Expedition Houston Taxi 'Allenhigh Taxi' * 1994 Ford Ranger XL 'Bobcat' * 2016 Mack TerraPro Hazmat Truck SWAT Police 'SWAT Truck' * 2002 Freightliner M2 'Packer' * Grumman-Olson Kurbmaster 'Boxville' * Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Angel' * Harley-Davidson FXST Softail 'Freeway' * Honda CBR 600 'PCJ-600' * 1994 Honda CR-X 'Blista Compact' * 2016 Ford F650 Armored 'Securicar' * 2016 Freightliner M2 Bus 'Bus' * 1987 Jeep Wrangler 'Mesa Grande' * 1999 Lamborghini Gallardo 'Infernus' * XM706 Commando Houston Police SWAT 'SWAT Tank' * 1984 Lincoln Continental 'Washington' * Orion VI Bus 'Coach' * 1977 Mercedes-Benz 'Admiral' * 1977 Mercury Cougar 'Virgo' * 1949 Mercury Coupe 'Hermes' * Meyers Manx 'BF Injection' * 1970 Oldsmobile 442 'Stallion' * 1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme 'Sabre' * Peterblit 359 'Linerunner' * 1984 Piaggio Vespa 'Faggio' * 2008 Chevrolet Suburban SA Rancher style 'Pizza Girl' * 1981 Plymouth Reliant K 'Manana' * 1979 Pontaic Firebird Trans Am 'Phoenix' * 1983 Pontaic Parisienne Safari 'Regina' * Porsche 911 Targa 'Comet' * 2016 Freightliner M2 106 Crew Cab 'Fire Truck' * Suzuki RM 125 'Sanchez' * 2016 Chevrolet Colorado "Denver" * 2017 Ford Excursion "Voltmaster" * 2011 Chevrolet Tahoe "Lafrance" * XM1296 Stryker US Army "Behemoth" * Textron TAPV Houston Police SWAT "SWAT CRSV" * Textron TAPV US Army "CRSV" * 2018 Porsche Macan "Ultron" * Lamborghini Huracan 2018 'Shulk' ** Bell UH-1Y Venom 'Valkyrie' ** Bell Model 47 "Sioux" 'Sea Sparrow' ** Airbus Helicopters H160 'Volatus' ** Boeing-Sikrosky RAH-66 Comanche 'Akula' ** V-22 Osprey 'Avenger' Weapons * Fist * Baseball Bat * Golf Club * Chainsaw * M26 Grenade * C4 * M84 Flashbang * M9 Pistol * Desert Eagle * SPAS-12 * M1014 * G18 * M10A1 SMG * MP5A3 * UMP.45 * P90 * M11 Extended Mags SMG * AK-47 * M6A1 * G36C * CM901 * PSG-1 Sniper * M25 SWS * Flamethrower * XM8 LMG * M249 SAW * M134 Minigun * M202 FLASH * M72 LAW * Camera Clothing -These are the clothing that you purchased are: torso, legs, shoes, watches, chains, shades and hats. * Binco * Houston Pine * Sub Urban * ProLaps * Zip * Victim Radio Stations * Houston FM * Wildstyle * Flash FM * K-Chat * Fever 105 * V-Rock * Radio Espantoso * Wave 103 * Bounce FM * San Antonio Bounce FM * Calgary, Canada FM Characters * Cindy Baumbach * Dave Norton * Franklin Clinton * Wade Hebert * Britney Holloway * Kendl Johnson (antagonist) * Woozie (antagonist) * Claude Harper * Tommy Vercetti (antagonist) * Huang Lee * Vlora Alexander Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Android Games Category:PC Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Open World Games Category:Third-Person Shooter